


Hair Apparent

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hair Apparent

"If I get this one I look like Malfoy." Harry held a long platinum wig in his hand. "And if I get the brown one I look like Hermione."

Severus lifted a brow. "Been hiding something beneath those robes?"

"What? God, no." Harry grinned. "You know I'm all male."

"Perhaps the auburn." Severus took the ginger-haired wig and put it on Harry's head.

"Do I look like Mum?"

"Not in the slightest." Severus made a moue of distaste. "You look like your father. In a wig."

"Not much of a disguise."

"It will be once you put on the dress."


End file.
